Miuchi?
by MorbidMusic
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata are all in grade eleven. theyve been friends for 12 years. but why does everything change now? SakuSasu InoShika NejTen NaruHina


Disclaimer : I dont own naruto or any of its characters Warning: Many characters are OOC.

* * *

Eight friends. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto. Best friends since kindergarden. Now their in high school. Twelve years of being friends. The first day of grade eleven, thats when everything started.

Sakura. Sixteen years old and very energetic. She's athletic too. Star of the track team, captain of the volley-ball team, co-captain if the basketball team and head cheerleader. She's not over confident about her abilities though. She's also very smart. Gets stright A's in every subject, espically gym. Although get on her nervs and she can be very, very stubborn. She gets complimented on her looks a lot but never thinks anything of it. She has bubble gum pink hair, just past her shoulders, big green eyes, and she's a whopping 5' 2". She has seven best friends. Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto.

Sasuke. A normal teenage boy; loves viedo games, plays soccer, volley-ball, basketball, hockey, baseball, football, and golf. At his school he was captain of the soccer team, co-captain of the volley-ball team (boys and girls play on the same team), captain of the basketball team, co-captain of the hockey team, the second best player on the baseball team, and a very good golfer. He's the second smartest in the school next to Sakura and Ino. He has black hair that he gels in the back and resembes a chickens behind(lol) and onix eyes. Out of his group of friends hes the tallest at the height of 5' 8". His friends are Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto.

Ino. Also sixteen years old and a huge girly-girl. She loves to shop and drag Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata into the mall, and just to humor them, she takes them to the athletic, and book shops. She is also the co-co-captian of the cheerleading squad. She's also very smart, Sakura and herself are tied for the smartest in their school. Ino is also very easy going so her and Sakura get along very well. Ino is 5' 3" and she has blonde that reaches her mid-back, and blue eyes. She has seven best friends. Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto.

Shikamaru. Sixteen years old and super lazy. According to him everything and everyone is troublesome. He is extreamly smart but doesnt show it, thats why hes known as the third smartest in the school. He's 5'5 and has brown hair tied up in a ponytail at the top of his head that strangly resembles a pineapple, and brown eyes. He is captain of the oh so exciting chess club! He has seven best friends. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto

Neji, the jock of the school. He's a major social butterfly like one of his friends Ino. Sixteen years old and has a scholarship to one of the best universities, with a great football team, the Konoha Ninjas in the city of Konoha. He's also tied with his friend Sasuke for second smartest in the school. He's 5' 6" and has long brown hair and white eyes. Neji is easy going and likes to have fun and goes on adventures. He is best friends with Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto.

Tenten. The tomboy of the group. She is super athletic like her friends, but hates girly clothes. She has long brown hair that reaches her midback but always wears it up in two buns on top of her head. Her eyes are an amazing brown colour. She is 5'4. Shes sixteen and like her friend Neji has a scholarship to KU (Konoha University). Tenten is very adventerous and likes to go on adventures with Neji. Shes best friends with Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata. Shes the shyest of them all. At sixteen she is the head of the schools math and science club and is the forth smartest in the school. She loves hanging out with her friends. Neji is her cousin. She has shoulder length navy blue hair and white eyes. Shes 5'3. Her friends are Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Naruto.

Naruto. Hes probally the loudest of them all. Hes sixteen years old but acts like a four year old. Hes 5'6 and the stupidest kid in school (i have nothing aginst naruto in anyway. dont hurt me :). He loves his friends and would do anything for them. He is on all the school sports teams but isnt captian or co-captian of any of them. He has spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His friends are Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata.

♥

"Hey Hinata, have you seen anyone?" Naruto said as he walked over to where Ino was standing .

"Nope, but Sakura called me this morning ans said she might walk with Sasuke today, don't know why though." Hinata said to Naruto.

"Her parents are on a business trip for a month. Sasuke lives the closest to her so it does make sence." Naruto said.

"True. Why didn't she ask me though? I got my licence over the summer I could've driven her here." Hinata said.

"Hey Guys!!" a distant voice shouted to them,

"Hey Sakura!" Hinata and Naruto called to her in unison.

"Yo! I'm here to you know! Jeeze people these days!" a voice called from where Sakura was.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke didn't see you there!" Hinata joked.

"Yah right Hinata." Sasuke accused.

"Come on Saku-chan."Sasuke said to Sakura walking faster towards their friends.

Sakura giggled at the nickname Sasuke gave her when they were kids.

" 'Kay Sasu-kun." Sakura said to Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled at the nickname Sakura had given him when he was seven. He didnt mind it when they were alone but when in was in front of anyone else he hated it. It made him feel weak, then again he loved to hate it.

"Well here we are, Skylight highschool, for another year of fun." Naruto said said scarcasticly when Sakura and Sasuke had gotten there.

Just then they heard a honk. They all turned toward the noise.

"Hey Naru-kun!" a high pitched girly voice yelled.

"No not again! Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata anybody hide me!" Naruto said as he franticly looked for a place to hide.

Everyone laughed, Temari the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, the one that talked like a valley girl. The girl that was head over heals in love with Naruto, or thats what she told everyone.

"Naruto, behind me I'm in front of the trees, she probally wont see you." Hinata whispered to him.

Naruto muttered a quick thanks and hid, just as Temari came around the corner.

"Um...like hi, like where did Naru-kun like go?" Temari asked twirling a piece of her blonde hair inbetween her fingers and chewing on her gum. She was wearing expensive clothes. Guess tanktop that was tight from her new boob job sh got over the summer , Luis Vutton jeans, a pink studded belt. Her black Von Dutch purse and shoes matched her Channel earrings, and her pink and purple Tracker backpack. Her sharp brown eyes looking around for any sight of Naruto.

"I haven't seen him yet Temari." Hinata lied.

"I, like so thought I like saw him though." Temari whined.

"You probally saw us and thought he was here, you just asumed that." Sakura said getting irratated.

"Like, whatever." Temari said walking off to meet her friends.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto exclaimed when Temari was out of ear shot. He jumped out of the trees and hugged Hinata.

"Uhh, no problem?" Hinata said nervously, blushing a little.

Sakura and Sasuke broke out of their embrace when they heard Sakura's giggle. They both looked at Sakura and saw Sakura smiling and Sasuke smirking.

"Uhh...ehh." Naruto uttered nervously scatching the back of his hand with his right hand and doing his infamous goofy grin. Hinata just blushed and tried to change the subject.

"Umm, so what classes do you guys have?" Hinata asked before getting cut off.

"I am here!" Ino yelled at everyone. Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji stood behind her sweatdropping.

"Hey, we were just telling eachother our schedule."Sasuke said

"Alright, Sakura start." Neji said

"First I have Science, then History, Geography, lunch, gym, and last Math. Tuesday and Thursday I have math instead of History." Sakura said.

"Same here, exact same." Sasuke said.

"Yay!" Sakura squeeled and hugged Sasuke.

"Uhh..Sak let go." Sasuke said

"Ohh. Sorry." Sakura said letting go of Sasuke.

"I have science, then gym, History, lunch, Drama, and Math. On Tuesday and Thursday instead of gym I have French." Tenten read off hers schedule.

"I have the same schedule as you Tenten." Neji announced.

"Same with all of us." Naruto said pointing to himself, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

"Sweet!" Tenten yelled as she punched the air with her fist.

Everyone just sighed, sometimes Tenten was just too energetic.

"Awwwww." Sakura cried suddenly.

"What? What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"No, nothing happened. It's just we, as in all eight of us, only have Science, lunch, Math and French together! Thats only four subjects!" Sakura cried dissapointedly.

"Don't worry Sak, we still have after school, weekends, as well as the second and third semester." Hinata said trying to comfort Sakura.

"Thanks Hina!" Sakura said instantly happier.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were all thinking the same thing, 'I don't get girls.'

Just then the bell rang. They all took a last look at themselves.

Sakura's Description/Thoughts

Sakura was fixing her grey shorts that went to her mid thigh and black leggings under them. Her black flats and white t-shirt. Putting her hair it's usual loose ponytail and a white headband. She was satisfied she grabbed her black backpack and walked into the school with her friends.

Tenten's Description/Thoughts

Tenten was tying her old running shoes and pulling down her navy blue basketball pants, putting her hair up in their usual buns. She pulled down her white t-shirt, she grabbed her navy blue and grey backpack and walked into the school with her friends.

Sasuke's Description/Thoughts

Sasuke looked down. Black shoes, check. Baggy jeans, check. Baggy black t-shirt, check, navy blue backpace, check. Okay I'm good. Sasuke thought as he walked into the school with his friends.

Naruto's Description/Thoughts

Naruto looked down. White track shoes, black shorts, red shirt, black bag. I think I have everything Naruto thought as he walked into the school with his friends.

Neji's Description/Thoughts

Neji looked at himself. black shorts, baggy white tshirt black shoes white bag. Wow I'm plain. I've gotta get Ino to take me shopping. And with that Neji walked into the school.

Inos Description/Thoughts

Ino fixed the hem of her grey skirt. She fixed her blue tanktop. Her black flats and her pink backpack were on her. She tightnend her ponytail. And left towards the school.

Hinata's Description/Thoughts

Hinata fixed her light jeans and black tshirt. Her black pumas were tied and her hair was let down with a white headband in her hair. She grabbed her white bag and walked towards the school.

Shikamaru's Description/Thoughts

Well I have my clothes on I know that. Black jeans dark green tshirt. blck running shoes. Beige bag. Im good. And he walked into the school with his friends.

♥

"This is the Science room." Sakura read off the map she "found" in a freshman's hands.

Sasuke pushed open the science room door and total chaos erupted. Paper airplanes flew around the class, people were yelling across the room. Kids wee running across desks. It was a total mess.

"Welcome to Science everyone." Sasuke said, the first one to recover from shock.

All of them grabbed eight chairs ath the back, or the guys grabbed eight chairs and the kids who were sitting on them fell on the floor and ran away.

"Welcome to Science class, I'm your Science teacher Mr. Orochimaru, call me Mr.O though." Mr. O told them. He was pale and had long black hair. He kind of resembled a snake. He was in a white jacket that doctors wear and dark green kaki pants, with black shoes. "Let's get started."

♥

"The Science teacher is so creepy!" Ino said as soon as they got out of the classroom. "He so look like a snake."

"Oh, come off it Ino, no he doesn't." Shikamaru commented

"Yes he does! He's totally creepy." Tenten countered

"I agree with Tenten, but anyways this is where Sakura, and I get off, see you guys later." Sasuke spoke up.

The rest of them looked and found he wasen't lying. This indeed was the History room. Sakura and Ino gave a quick hug, then Sakura and Sasuke slipped inside the room.

♥

"Are we lost Ino?" Naruto asked

"No we are not lost!" Ino said looking at each door closely "It should be here somewhere."

"Yah right" Shikamaru mumbled to himself

"It should be right around here!" Ino mumbled and pushed opened the door labled 'Gym'.

"Ino, I really can't believe we couldn't find the gym." Tenten uttered

"Oh whatever Tenten, we're here aren't we?" Ino responded.

"Guess your right." Tenten sighed.

"Of course I'm right!" Ino said proudly

"Right...Where's the teacher?" Neji asked

"I don't know but I'm getting changed." Ino stated and walked off.

"Might as well."Hinata said and went to get changed

♥

"Come in, your just on time." the history teacher said "Grab a chair and sit down."

Sasuke looked around for two empty seats beside one anther but the only empty seats were on oppisite sides of the room. Sasuke looked up at the two kids sitting in the back of the room, he glared at them and they moved to the other seats.

"Come on Sak." Sasuke whispered and started walking away.

"Uhh. Right." Saukra said and quickly cought up with him and sat down in the seats.

"Where you are sitting now you will be sitting for the rest of the semester." the history teacher announced

Bunches of moans and groans came from the people who didn't get the chance to sit with their friends. The ones who did get to sit with their friends were smiling and laughing.

"My name is Mr.Asumée it's french pronounde it like asume.or call me Mr.A" Mr.Asumée announced.

♥

The school had gym uniformsthat they had to wear. The guys uniform was black shoes, red shorts, and a white t-shirt. The girls was slightly diffrent, instead of the t-shirt it was a white tanktop.

"Ready Ino?" Shikamaru asked

"Yah, I'll be ready...when the teacher get here." Ino said

"Hi class." The teacher said as he appeared out of no where.

"Your Late!" The whole class yelled at him.

"Sorry, a ladder was in the way so I had to go the long way around." The teacher lied.

"Liar!" a lound blonde from the class yelled out.

"First day of school and they've already figured me out." the teacher said to himself

"Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. Call me Kakashi though, or Hatake, whatever you want. Do whatever you want I don't care, just don't leave the gym." Kakashi said lazily.

♥

"He is so lazy! Why did he sign up to be gym teacher this year? He could've easily been the history teacher and slept through it anyway." Ino said while trying her shoes and getting ready to run with Neji and Tenten.

"Let it go Ino. Let's run!" Tenten said as they ran around the track.

♥

"Take out your history textbooks and turn to page 98." Mr.A said

"This is so boring!" Sakura whined as she took out her huge textbook.

"Ya, but the history teacher usually, sleeps or leaves the class. After that it should be okay." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, Sakura stop talking!" Mr.A yelled at them in his big beige sweater and purple kaki pants glory.

"Sorry Mr.A."Sakura and Said said in unison.

As soon as Mr.A sat down he fell asleep.

"Hey! You were right!" Sakura said surprised.

"I'm always right!" Sasuke said sarcasticly.

"You wish Sasu-kun." Sakura said while giggiling.

"Yah I know, I know." Sasuke said smiling to himself.

♥

"That was easy." Tenten and Neji said after a couple of laps around the track.

"Are...you...crazy? I...could...barley...keep...up...with...you." Ino said trying to catch her breath.

"Who's fault is that? It's not my fault or Tenten's fault your so out of shape you can't run a few laps." Neji said.

"We ran for 40 minutes! I mean that gotta be like a hundred laps!" Ino said

"We ran longer than you, you stopped for like five minutes, We didn't stop." Tenten pointed out.

"You two are weird. Plain weird." Ino said a little freaked out. They had just ran for 40 minutes stright keeping at the same pase and not stopping. They didn't eaven break a sweat. While she ran for 35 minutes stopping and slowing down a lot and was sweating like a dog!

"You just noticed?" Tenten said as she quriked a brow.

"No, I noticed a while ago." Ino said.

"Haha. Your funny. Let's get changed, you stink." Neji said smirking at Ino's reaction.

"Haha. Your funny too. After we can go to our next class." Ino said as they walked towards the change rooms.

♥

Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru sat in the middle of the large track field watching Ino Neji and Tenten run around the track.

"Their all troublesome. Running around swaeting, for no reason. Is extreamly troublesome." Shikamaru said lying down.

"Thats just cuz your lazy Shika." Hinata said.

"And that you think EVERYTHINGS troublesome." Naruto added

"You are both right. I am too lazy. AND everything IS troublesome." Shikamaru concluded.

Hinata and Naruto sweatdropped at him and contuinued to watch Tenten Neji and Ino.

♥

"Finally! History is over!" Sakura yelled.

"What do we have next?" Sasuke asked ignoring Sakura's yelling.

"I think we have geography." Sakura replied after she stopped yelling.

"Fun." Sasuke remarked.

"Very." Sasuke uttered.

"Im gonna text Ino about history since they have that next." Sakura said

"Sure." Sasuke said watching her take out her phone.

♥

"What do we have next?" Tenten asked Neji as they walked out of the gym with Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Ummm. I think we have history. How fun." Neji said

"Oh yes." Tenten said frowning.

"Wait a second! I just got a text from Sakura." Ino said as she heard her phone beep.

"Really? What does it say?" Hinata asked looking at her phone.

"It says ' Do you have history next? If you do the teachers name is Mr.Asumée. When you take a seat sit beside each other. Where you sit you sit for the sest of the semester, also he is wearing the ugliest thing ever! A huge beige sweater and purple kaki pants ew! Srsly who wears purple kaki pants! Laterz Sakura + Sasuke See you at lunch!' " Ino said reading the text.

"Ha! Thats Sakura for you, always about fashion." Hinata said smiling.

"True, but now we know about our teacher and where to go sit let's go!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to the history room.

♥

"Well, here we are." Sakura said.

"Yah. I heard from some of the older students that the geography teacher sleeps through class." Sasuke said.

"Cha! I hate geography! I can never remember anything, too many maps that look the same." Sasuke said smiling.

"Ha! Well let's go." Sasuke said and opened the door.

♥

"Hi. My name is Mr.D okay? That is what you will call me and nothing else. Where you sit is where you will sit for this semester." Mr.D announced.

Then Mr.D sat down and just like Mr.A he fell asleep. Everyone moved around and talked with their friends. About 45 minutes later Mr.D woke up and dismessed everyone.

♥

"As might know my name is Mr.A. Please take out your history textbooks and turn to page 98." Mr.A said "Oh and where you sit is where you will be sitting for the rest of the semester."

Instead of moans and groans like the other classes, the class hooted and hollered. Mostly because their friends had warned them about the seating arrangement.

Once again as soon as Mr.A fell sat down, he fell asleep.

♥

"Hey guys!" Sakura said as she called her friends over to the table.

"Hows school so far?" Tenten asked.

"Awesome! So far two out of the three teachers have fallen asleep!" Sakura said smiling.

"Ino. Sakura and I have gym next. Whats the teacher like?" Sasuke asked

"He's always late, lazy, lets you do anything you wan as long as you dont leave the gym. His name is Kakashi Hatake told us you could call him Kakashi or Hatake he doesn't care." Ino said as if off memory.

"He sounds like a very caring teacher." Sasuke said sarcasticly.

"Yah!" Sakura said pumping her fist in the air. "I'm not doing anything! Oh, let me guess. Tenten and Neji ran for 30 minutes non stop?"

"Close, we ran 40 non stop." Neji said

"Crazy!" coughed Ino.

"Who wants lunch?" Sasuke asked trying to get off the subject.

"Me!" they all said.

"Okay. Let me guess. Sakura and Ino ceaser salad, Neji and Naruto burger, Shikamaru Tenten and Hinata fries." Sasuke guessed.

"Yep!" They all agreed.

"I'll be back." Sasuke said mimiking the voice of the termanatior

"I'll get drinks. Water for you ladies?" Naruto asked joking around

"Why yes kind sir." Ino and Hinata both said while laughing

"And a coke for the guys?" Naruto asked as they noded

Naruto gave them a grin and walked away.

"So Sakura, hows your day been?" Tenten asked

"Umm. Its been okay I guess. I mean I'm going to my classes but it feels like im skipping class because the teachers keep falling asleep." Sakura replied.

"Oh." was all Hinata could say before Naruto and Sasuke came back with lunch.

♥

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Kurenai and I will be teaching you about drama." Mrs.Kurenai said to her class. "Any questions before we get started?"

Ino raised her hand.

"Yes, Ino?" Mrs.Kurenai pointed to Dani as she raised her hand.

"Are there going to be any plays this year?" Ino questioned.

"Yes! There will be either Beauty and the Brast or Sleeping Beauty." Mrs.Kurenai announced "Any more questions?"

♥

"Ino was right! The teacher is late!" Sakura said.

"Yah but if what Ino said was true then theres no point in getting changed." Sasuke pointed out.

"True." Sakura replied.

"Hello class. Im Mr.Kakashi Hatake. Call me Kakashi or Hatake I dont care. Do whatever you want but don't leave the gym." Kakashi said as he sat down on a bench and fell asleep.

"He is lazy." Sasuke said

"Yah, well lets sit down and do nothing like the rest of the class. I don't feel like doing anything any way." Sakura said as she sat down.

"Sure." Sasuke aswered and sat down next to her.

♥

"Hey guys!" Sakura said as they all walked into the next classroom.

"Quiet everyone and Sit down!" the teacher yelled at the class.

Everyone stopped talking and sat down quickly. Even the tough guys of the school sat down scared of the teacher.

"My name is Mr.Ibiki. I am your math teacher. Now sit down and shut up." Mr.Ibiki said

All eight of them sat down beside each other. Not wanting to get on this teacher's bad side.

"Let's get started." Mr.Ibiki said with a smirk.

♥

"Wow he's mean." Sakura said

"Why are we standing here? School's over lets put our books in our lockers nd go." Sasuke said.

"Your right! Let's go," Ino exclaimed and started towards their lockers.

♥

Sakura and Sasuke shared a locker and Neji and Tenten shared a locker and hinata and Naruto shared a locker and Ino and Shikamaru shared a locker. After they put their stuff in the lockers the bell rang telling to get out of the school.

"Come on guys, I'll drive you home." Ino said as she go out her car keys.

"Sure." Sakura said

"Thanks." Naruto said

"Shotgun!" Shikamaru yelled and dashed towards Ino's car, a black Hummer.

"Wow. Ive never seen him move that fast." Tenten said as she stared after Shikamaru

"Aw, I wanted shotgun. Now I'm stuck in the back with the dunce." Neji said sarcasticly.

"You should've called it then." Sasuke said.

"Who lives closest to the school?" Ino asked.

"You do." everyone in the car said

"Oh. Well, who lives second closest?" Ino asked

"I do." Shikamaru said raising his hand.

"Same here!" Tenten Neji and Hinata said

" 'Kay off to your houses then." Ino said and drove out of the school's parking lot.

♥

"Later Guys!" Everyone yelled out of the car window when Tenten Neji and Hinata got out of the car. They waved before walking into their houses.

"Okay who's next?" Ino asked

"Naruto is." Sakura said.

"Well lets go then." Ino said

♥

"Bye Naruto, see you tomorrow." Ino called out the window.

Naruto waved and walked into his appartment.

"Well next is your houses." Ino said to Sasuke and Sakura as she drove to their houses.

♥

"Thanks for the ride Ino." Sakura said as she hopped out of Inos hummer.

"No prob Sak. Bye Sasuke." Ino called as she drove away.

"Bye Saku." Sasuke said as he hugged her goodbye, making sure Ino was far enough away first.

"Bye Sasu." Sakura said returning the hug.

They both let go and went into their houses

♥

"Bonjour. Je'mappelle M.Gai. That means, Hello My name is Mr.Gai." M.Gai spoke "Tu toute le monde regarde si jeune!"

Everyone just sat there staring at their french teacher...or more likely his outfit. Green spandex bodysuit with a big red belt, orange legwarmers and bright blue running shoes. His hair wasen't any better, he had a bowl haircut and massive eyebrows.

"Do anyone of you know what that means?" M.Gai asked

"Oh I do, M.Gai, I do!" a boy with a highpitched voice called to the teacher.

Everyone looked at the boy. It was a horrible sight! He looked exactly like the french teacher, down to the very eyebrows.

"Ah, yes. Lee,what does that mean? Tu toute le monde regarde si jeune." M.Gai asked the boy called Lee.

"It means 'You all look so youthful!" Lee said very excidedly.

"Correctumondo! Let's get on with the class." M.Gai said

♥

"Well, that was a weird day." Sasuke said.

"French was creepy!" Sakura said

"Why?" Tenten asked

"Were you there or not? I mean the techer! Did you see his outfit? Ew. Also he called us youthful! Plus that Lee kid looks exactly like him. Are they related? Or a better question have they ever heard of waxing?" Ino said listing off the things on her fingers.

"True." was all anyone had to say.

And like the day before Ino dropped them off at their houses.

♥  
(warning: Major time skip!)

"Hey, Happy Halloween Sakura!!" Ino said as she walked into Sakura's house. It was or tradition for the eight of them to get together on halloween, in their costumes, and just hang out watching scary movies, and handing out halloween candy when kids ring the bell.

"Nice costume Ino." Sakura said. Ino was wearing her cheerleading uniform for her costume. Sakura had a white haltertop and a white skirt with white knee socks and black shoes. She had bunny ears and a tail as well as a white tie.

"Thanks! I like yours too. The guys here yet?" Sakura asked

"Thanks! Nope the guys aren't here yet." Dani told her.

Just then the door bell rang.

"Trick or treat." Naruto Shikamaru Sasuke Hinata Tenten and Neji said standing at Sakura's door.

"You wish. I'm not giving you any candy. Get in here!" Sakura said pulling them in the house.

"Come on let's watch the movies. Ino's picking them now. Oh, nice costumes by the way." Sakura said.

Naruto was wearing a green spandex body suit, a red belt, orange legwarmers, and blue shoes. He was M.Gai for halloween. Neji was wearing his foot ball jersy as a costume. Hinata was wearing the same thing as Sakura except black, she was a kitty. Tenten was a valley girl. Shikamaru was a king. And Sasuke was a goth.

"Oh my gosh! I love your costume Naruto!" Ino said giggling

"Thanks, you don't know how hard it is to find a green spandex body suit or orange leg warmers!" Naruto said laughing.

"I like yours too girls. What are we watching?" Sasuke asked.

"Thanks, were watching Grudge, Halloween, Freedy vs. Jason, Friday the 13th, Saw one, two, and three." Ino named off the movies.

"Sounds good. Let's watch them." Shikamaru said as he turned off the lights and sat on the couch with his friends.

♥

"Hey, Mr.D is sleeping again." Sasuke whispered to Sakura

"Yah! WHOOT party time!" Sakura yelled out and the room corrupted into chaos.

Everyone talked to everyone. Twenty minutes into the class the teacher woke up. Everyone sat still like deer cought in the headlights.

"Dudddddeeee!" Mr.D said and he fell back asleep on his desk.

Everyone burst into laughter. Sakura was leaning on Sasuke so she wouldn't fall on the floor like most of the students in the class. Sasuke just sat looking at their teacher wide eyed until his head fell into his arm on the desk and started laughing.

♥

"Oh god, it was so funny!" Sakura said after explaining to everyone what hppened in geography class.

"Oh god it was funny, I'm still laughing!" Sasuke said chuckling to himself.

"Sure sounds funny, wish I was there. Let's go home it's November 16th right? Yah, my mom wants me to make dinner tonight." Hinata said as they left the schools parking lot.

♥

(Warning: Major Time Skip)

The gang walked ino their school gym. It was decorated for the Christmas dance. Snow flakes were suspended in the air from the celing and on the walls. It was very pretty. When they walked in, the song 'Fer Sure' by The Medic Droid was playing.

"Let's dance!" Sakura shouted to Sasuke over the music.

"Sure." Sasuke yelled back.

The rest of them stood there watching their friends disappear into the dancing crowd.

"Wanna dance?" Naruto yelled to Hinata

"Sure." Hinata yelled and grabbed Naruto's arm and went on the dance floor

"Comeon Neji." Tenten shouted and draged Neji onto the dance floor.

"Shika come!" Ino yelled and ran to the dance floor with Sikamaru in tow.

♥

"Im going to look for everyone okay? It's getting late we should go soon."Sakura yelled at Sasuke

"Okay, It has been two hours we should get going. Just come back okay?" Sasuke said smiling

"Of course." Sakura said smiling back then going to find everyone. She had amazing news to tell them.

"Naruto Tenten anyone else! Where are you?" Sakura yelled. The dance was almost over so not a lot of people and the music wasen't as loud.

"Sakura." Ino called while in a big group around the punch table.

"Whats wrong Ino?" Sakura asked

"Take a look." Ino said as they all moved away to let Sakura see Hinata under the punch table crying her eyes out.

"Oh god Hinata, what happened? Wheres Naruto?" Sakura asked

♥To Be Continued♥

* * *

Thats it! There will be a sequel. :) How was it? Length: 15 pages. R&R! MorbidMusic 


End file.
